


Dr. Stone Reader Inserts

by Sasusquatch



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: A little collection of reader-inserts with various characters!  Ukyo, Ryusui, and Gen have been done so far.
Relationships: Gen/Reader, ryusui/reader, ukyo/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Comfort- Ukyo

**Author's Note:**

> Crumbs... crumbs for the Ukyo stans... I actually have an idea for a larger work but whether or not I end up writing it remains to be seen. Pls appreciate this good archer boi.

You sat high up in the branches of a tree, keeping an eye on the surrounding area. The Kingdom of Science didn’t exactly have a lot of enemies at this point, but it never hurt to be cautious anyway. Besides, some of the harder labor wasn’t quite suited to you. You were more than happy to act as one of the several lookouts. So you sat there and swung your legs back and forth, softly humming one of your favorite songs to yourself, trying not to think about the fact that you would be extremely lucky to hear it played ever again. It was fine, as long as you remembered the song and sung it to yourself, it would never leave you.

It was fine, perfectly fine.

Everything was fine.

Ah, but it wasn’t really fine, was it? Your life had been turned completely upside down. You had no idea where your friends and family were, you didn’t have access to any of the comforts you were used to, and all of your favorite things were probably gone forever. You were sitting in some tree in the middle of a forest, keeping an eye out for potential dangers to protect a bunch of people you didn’t even know that well. It wasn’t fair. Not fair at all. 

You felt tears welling up at the corners of your eyes, though you quickly scrubbed them away. Now wasn’t the time for self-pity, no matter how nice it would feel to allow yourself to wallow for a bit. You had a job to do, and even if the most exciting thing that could happen was spotting a bear or a lion, you needed to stay focused. But once the tears started, they just kept coming. No matter how much you internally scolded yourself, or how hard you tried to redirect your thoughts, it was like a floodgate had opened, and all the feelings you had been keeping bottled up since you had been revived came spilling out. The fact that you were even sitting there right now was a fluke-

“Hey, are you alright?”

The voice that interrupted your thoughts was accompanied by the feeling of a hat being plopped down on your head, the material oddly comforting. It slid down slightly over your eyes and you had to take a moment to push it back up. Ukyo had appeared beside you on the branch, wearing a look of concern. You hurried to try and wipe away the tears still sliding down your cheeks, embarrassed that he had seen you like this. “I’m fine-“ But before you could continue to try and save face, he leaned forward to gently brush away the stray tears that you had missed. If you hadn’t been quite so surprised, you probably would’ve blushed at the closeness.

“You don’t seem fine.”

You opened your mouth to respond, then closed it. You had about a million things you wanted to say, a million insecurities you wanted to let out, but you didn’t know where or if you should start. Ukyo had always been kind to you, ever since you had been revived by Tsukasa several months ago. It had been a shock, to be sure, and you felt like you didn’t fit in at all in his Kingdom of Might. It seemed like everyone else had some sort of purpose, some point as to why they were revived. You were just… average. No special skills, no connections. You were just you. But despite that, Ukyo had taken you under his wing, checking up on you and helping you find things to do so you could feel like you were contributing somehow. Hell, he had even taken up giving you the occasional archery lesson when there was nothing else for either of you to do. 

You hunched your shoulders and looked away, feigning interest in the landscape below. “…I’ll _be_ fine, then.”

A silence, somewhere between comfortable and awkward, stretched between the two of you. Birds chirped in the woods surrounding you, and you opted to focus on that, rather than the young man kneeling next to you. Though after a moment, Ukyo shifted so he was sitting by your side. His hat remained on your head. His foot nudged your own to get your attention, and you brought your gaze back to his face. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk,” he said quietly. “But at least let me keep you company.”

You hummed your consent and pulled his hat back down a little further on your head, hoping that he wasn’t looking at you too closely. Now that the initial surprise had worn off, you were keenly aware of how close he was and how sweet he was being. “In any case… what are you doing out here?” you asked. “I didn’t think you had a shift for awhile yet.”

He shrugged noncommittally, and before you had the chance to follow up on your question, he pulled his bow from off of his back and handed it to you. “Here, you might as well get some practice in.”

You took the weapon from him, grateful for the distraction. Your thoughts were still racing, but having something tangible to focus on would do wonders for your mental state. You sat up straight and took practice shots; Ukyo instructing you where to aim and occasionally reaching over to adjust your grip and posture. His touch sent butterflies shooting through your veins. When had you suddenly formed a crush on him? This hadn’t happened before. And what was with him ignoring your earlier question? Surely, he wasn’t there simply because he had felt like spending time with you? You were so deep in your thoughts that you missed the next shot, startling when you watched the arrow go wildly off course to embed itself in the dirt below. Ukyo made a noise somewhere in between a laugh and a sigh and patted the top of your head. You suddenly wished you weren’t wearing his hat.

“Do you want to try again, or have you had enough for now?”

You handed the bow back to him sheepishly. “I think I’m too distracted to keep practicing. Thanks, though.”

He accepted the bow and slung it across his back once more. “Are you feeling any better, at least?”

Now it was your turn to shrug. “My thoughts are elsewhere, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Ukyo laughed, and it was probably one of the nicest sounds you had ever heard. You wished he would just keep laughing forever. When he did, inevitably, stop, he replied “then do you mind if I ask what you’re thinking about now?”

Though you hadn’t seen yourself in a mirror for well over a year, you could feel your cheeks turning bright red. You fumbled for a response that wouldn’t warrant too much suspicion or cause too much embarrassment. “…I was just thinking about how nice you are, that’s all.”

“Oh?” The look on his face had become unreadable. 

“Yeah.”

This time, the silence was definitively awkward. It only lasted a moment though, and was broken when Ukyo leaned over and pressed a kiss to your cheek. If you weren’t completely red before, you most certainly were now. And if you weren’t mistaken, Ukyo’s cheeks were tinged pink as well. “I think you’re pretty nice too,” he replied as he stood up. He was getting ready to make his way back down the tree. He paused by the trunk, clearly debating if there was something else he should say, or if he should wait for you to respond. But your brain was very much broken by the turn of events, and you couldn’t think of anything to say, even if you wanted to. He turned back one last time, a hint of a dorky grin tugging on the edges of his mouth. “I’ll see you later?”

You nodded and felt a grin of your own trying to surface. “Yeah, for sure!” 


	2. Date Night- Ryusui

You and Ryusui hadn’t been officially “together” for very long, only a couple of days, max. He was cute and fun to be around, but the two of you didn’t get to spend as much time together as you would’ve liked because he was so damned busy all the time. Not that he didn’t have a reason to be busy, he had plenty, but it was annoying nonetheless. So, lacking any better ideas, you decided to talk to your boyfriend about it directly.

“How about we have a date night then?” he asked, a grin already forming on his lips. 

“And how do you propose we do that?” you replied. His grin was infectious. “There isn’t exactly much to do in our quaint little kingdom of science.”

“Sure there is!” He threw his arms wide as if to encompass the entire village. “We’ll just have to get creative, that’s all.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll figure something out.” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “I’ll pick you up in front of your house tomorrow evening?”

“House” was a generous word to describe your little hut, but you let it slide. “Alright, I’ll leave the details to you then, captain.”

Though it seemed impossible, his grin grew even wider at the nickname. “I won’t let you down, my dear.”

***

You had thrown on one of the nicer outfits you happened to own (which there were few of now); a fun little getup Ryusui had bought for you a couple of weeks back that you had yet to actually wear in front of him. Keeping time was something that most people struggled with nowadays, so once the sun began to slowly dip towards the horizon you decided to relax outside the front of your hut, enjoying the early-autumn weather. He didn’t keep you waiting long, and he announced his arrival with a low whistle. “Looking good! I mean, you always look good, but right now you’re looking stunning.”

You flashed one of your most charming smiles at him. “You should’ve seen me before my entire closet was wiped off the face of the planet.”

This made him howl with laughter, and he reached forward to take your hand. His palms were a little rough with calluses, but you couldn’t have imagined him feeling any other way. The man certainly worked hard, you’d give him that. “Come on,” he said after catching his breath. “I have a couple things planned for us tonight.”

“Lead the way, captain.”

The first stop was Francois’ restaurant. There weren’t very many options when it came to fine dining in this new stone world (in fact, this was the only choice), but you certainly weren’t complaining about the quality of the food. Ryusui raised his hand up to indicate for you to remain where you were and walked over to his trusted butler, who was already waiting for him. You watched with curiosity as they exchanged some words, followed by Francois handing your boyfriend a basket. He waved back to Francois as he returned to you, offering his free arm for you to take hold of.

“Are we going on a picnic?” you asked, gesturing at the basket.

“You could say that,” he replied. That infectious grin was back. “Don’t ask too many questions, I want it to be a surprise.”

You sighed but obliged, readjusting your grip on his arm. “You’re all about being dramatic.”

“Dramatic? No, I prefer theatric.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Attitude.”

You were going to ask him to elaborate, but you seemed to have reached your destination. Ryusui had led you to a large, empty field, which wasn’t saying much, because there were many such fields in the area. However, this particular field was where the Kingdom of Science’s hot air balloon resided when not in use. You hadn’t had the chance to ride in it yet, and few had. A giddy feeling wormed its way into your chest. “Are you taking me for a ride?”

“Is it that obvious?” Someone had already stoked the fire and the only thing keeping the balloon from floating up and away was a series of ropes tying the vehicle to the ground. 

“Well I can’t imagine what else we’d be doing over here,” you quipped, nudging his side with your elbow. “Where are we going?”

“Up.”

Before you could give him a playful smack he unwound his arm from yours and made his way over to the balloon, laughing a little at his own joke. He placed the picnic basket within the carriage of the balloon, and you trailed behind him, trying not to let your own amusement show. You approached the carriage and prepared to haul yourself in. Ryusui moved to help you. 

“After you.”

“Why thank you, my good sir.” You batted your eyelashes at him before accepting his help and clambering in.

“Think nothing of it.” You watched as he carefully began untethering the balloon, storing all but one of the ropes in the carriage. Then he climbed in after you. “Ready?” he asked, taking your hand in his and giving it a squeeze. 

You nodded. “Definitely.”

Ryusui cast off the remaining rope and the two of you began to drift slowly into the air. It was slightly surreal. You had flown before, of course, back when the world was modern; but this was completely different to an airplane rocketing off of the ground. This was slow and steady, watching the ground gradually expand beneath you as an oversized party favor carried you higher and higher into the atmosphere. To make things feel even more magical, the stars were just starting to show their faces overhead in the empty expanse. The wonder must have been showing on your face, because when you finally pulled your gaze away from the sky to look at your boyfriend, he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“I knew I was good, but I didn’t realize I was _this_ good.”

Now that you were once again in close proximity you were able to give him a proper smack, which merely caused him to laugh again. “You are so full of it,” you teased.

“Full of love for you, maybe.”

Your heart skipped a beat. While he had been acting playful this whole time, his tone during his last sentence was strangely serious. You took a moment to gather yourself before replying. “Yeah?”

His nod was just barely visible in the fading light. 

You took a deep breath to try and calm your now ever-increasing heartrate. It was weird to see Ryusui acting this serious. Not that he wasn’t ever serious about things, but he never seemed to be particularly serious when it came to romance. He had a reputation as a playboy for a reason. Yet here he was, guiding you through the stars in an extremely romantic gesture, practically pouring his feelings out for you. You didn’t want to seem mistrustful, but the whole situation seemed to good to be true. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly.”

It didn’t seem like he was lying. There was a slight tension between the two of you as you considered your next move. Then finally, after working up your courage, you leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back just as quickly. Ryusui let out a breathy laugh.

“I take that to mean that my feelings are reciprocated, then?”

“You could say that,” you replied, falling back into a teasing tone. “It could also just be a thank you for the wonderful view.”

“Hah! Well, I’ll take what I can get.”

A companionable silence fell between the two of you as Ryusui skillfully flew the hot air balloon around the clouds, never straying too far away from the shining lights marking the village below. And as the wind playfully whisked your hair around, you held onto the hope that the night would never come to an end.


	3. Gen- Flower Crowns

Gen Asagiri. Known mentalist, manipulator, and a borderline playboy. He would lie through his teeth to get what he wanted and was not to be trusted under any circumstances. There was absolutely no reason why you should be attracted to him, but here you were, finding yourself staring at him far more often than was probably healthy, and you had the sinking feeling that he was catching onto you.

“Y/n-chan!~” You were pulled out of your thoughts one sunny afternoon by Gen calling your name, and his usual -chan suffix tacked onto the end caused your heartbeat to quicken ever so slightly. It shouldn’t have, considering he used -chan for pretty much everyone else he interacted with, but your brain wasn’t particularly interested in being reasonable. 

“Did you need something, Gen?” you asked, forcing yourself to only take a glance at him. The way he held himself and the look in his eye certainly seemed to indicate that he required something of you. You mentally braced yourself.

“Well you see~” he moved into your field of view, forcing you to make eye contact, “Our dear Senku-chan has asked me to collect some flowers for his next project. I was wondering if you’d like to join me.”

What on Earth could Senku possibly need flowers for? Though considering you were only able to follow a fraction of his scientific explanations at any given time, you were reluctant to doubt Gen’s claim, despite how often you were mistrustful of him. “You really need my help to go pick flowers? That’s kinda sad.”

“You misunderstand me!” He did his best to sound wounded. “I don’t _need_ your help, I would simply enjoy your company.”

Your heart fluttered a little, but you ignored it. “Alright, fine.” You stood up and dropped the stick you had been using to jot down your thoughts in the sand. What you wouldn’t give for Senku to make you a stack of paper and a pencil. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice dripping with false sincerity. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt you if you were busy.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t doing anything important.”

“Antastic-fay!” You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes as he slipped in some of his trademark pig latin, but all snarky thoughts went out of your head when he leaned forward to grab your hand and tug you along. “This way then, I know the erfect-pay spot.”

The two of you didn’t have to walk far, there was a lot of empty space immediately surrounding the Kingdom of Science; fields perfect for flowers to sprout by the thousands. Gen led you around a patch of sunflowers. “Does Senku need any specific sort of flower?” you asked, still trying to figure out what sort of chemical concoction he could be cooking up this time. “Or will just any do?”

“Anything is fine,” Gen replied. He seemed to be pretty focused on remembering the way to his so called ‘erfect-pay spot.’ “Though I think something on the smaller side would be best, that way we can carry more back.”

“Makes sense.” You walked for a couple more minutes before cresting a hill that overlooked a field teeming with daisies, a sea of white and yellow under the brilliant blue sky. “You knew this was here?” you asked, a little in awe of the view.

“Mhmm. When you spend as much time running back and forth between kingdoms as I did, you tend to stumble across a lot of things~” He squeezed your hand a little tighter and started down the hill. You trailed just behind him, taking a moment to appreciate the floral scent permeating the area. Then you were wading through the flowers, trying to crush as few of them beneath your feet as possible.

“How many do you think we need?” you asked, plucking a daisy and twirling it gently between your fingers. 

“Senku-chan didn’t say,” Gen replied, picking a couple of flowers of his own. “I figure more is better.”

“Hmm.” It was unlike Senku to be non-specific. “Well, I guess you’re right, it’s better to have too many than too few.”

“Indeed.”

The two of you picked flowers in companionable silence for several minutes, Gen occasionally supplementing the silence with a couple hummed bars of a song that you didn’t recognize. His voice was nice, and you felt more at peace than you had in a while. Eventually, you found yourself lost in the task of gathering flowers, perfectly content. A few moments (or minutes, you couldn’t say) later you felt a slight weight drop down onto your head, startling you from your reverie. Gen stood in front of you, hands clasped inside his sleeves and a soft sort of grin on his face. You raised an eyebrow. “Did you put something on my head?”

“Perhaps~”

You tucked the flowers you had picked into the pouch that hung at your side, then reached up to feel what sort of thing Gen had decided to grace your head with. Your fingers brushed against yet more flowers. Though you were fairly certain you knew what to expect, you gently grabbed ahold of the stems and pulled the flower crown down in front of your face so you could see it. The crown was more complex than you expected, the stems woven tightly together in an intricate pattern. You smiled and put it back on your head. “It’s lovely. Thank you, Gen.”

If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve sworn that his cheeks gained a little color. “Think nothing of it~ It’s been awhile since I last made a flower crown and I wanted to make sure I didn’t forget how.”

You weren’t an expert at detecting lies, but you knew a half-truth when you heard it. “Well, in that case,” you said, picking a couple more flowers and handing them to him, “you should make one for yourself too. After all, it’s better for a kingdom to have two rulers than one.”

Gen blinked, and you felt a little surge of pride at leaving him speechless, even if it was only for a moment. “Surely, you’re more than enough to rule over the kingdom of daisies, Y/n-chan…?”

“Nope.” You could feel a grin forming on your face. “I definitely need help. So we’re gonna make you a crown, mentalist.” 

“Hmmm?~ Well, in that case, I’ll teach you how to do it.”

You relented and allowed him to teach you how to weave the flowers together. It took some practice, and a couple of failed crowns sat sadly by your side, but after several tries you had a half-decent looking flower crown to plop on Gen’s head. “There. Two rulers for the daisy kingdom, at long last.”

“I’m honored~”

The daisy crown only added to his seemingly innocent appearance, and you had the brief thought that you may have created a monster. Ah well, it was worth it. “Anyway, let’s finish picking flowers and head back before Senku wonders where you’ve gotten to.”

“Awww, can we not remain a bit onger-lay?”

He was going to give you a heart attack if he kept this up. But as much as you wanted to agree and stay with him, you knew that it wasn’t good to keep Senku waiting. “No, let’s go, Mentalist.”

Gen pouted but went back to gathering flowers, hiding them in his sleeves. Just how many pockets did he have in there? You almost asked him, but decided that further conversation would just prolong the errand. So you continued picking your own flowers, all the while turning his words and actions over in your mind.

***

“We’ve returned, Senku-chan!~”

Senku, apparently hyper-focused on something, didn’t even turn around to reply. “Ah, already?”

“Of course~ Only the quickest service for our fearless leader!”

This time Senku turned, a look of mild annoyance on his face. “I was actually hoping you’d be gone longer, Mentalist.”

A look of shock stole over Gen’s face. You memorized it, considering you didn’t get to see it that often. “But surely you needed the flowers for something important, yes?” he asked.

“Nah, I was just trying to get you out of my hair for a bit.” Senku was brutally honest as always, and you had to suppress the urge to laugh. “You weren’t shutting up about Y/n and it was getting old.” Now it was your turn to be surprised. You nearly dropped the daisies. Gen’s face went from surprised to horrified, and Senku noticed. He squawked out a laugh. “You two keep tip-toeing around each other, it’s ten billion percent ridiculous. Go figure things out, I’m busy.”

The words weren’t meant to be harsh, just firm, but Gen let out a quiet “How ruel-cay” anyway. 

You turned and gestured for Gen to follow you. Apparently, the two of you needed to have a little heart to heart.


End file.
